


An Unexpected Surprise

by Wigmund



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-12
Updated: 2011-01-12
Packaged: 2017-10-14 17:08:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/151550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wigmund/pseuds/Wigmund
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little over three years have passed since the kids, trolls, their hybrids, Mr Egbert, Mrs Lalonde and the others that have joined them have crossed over to their reward. A brand new world populated by Humans, Trolls and hybrids of the two groups.</p><p>The kids and trolls have spent the past couple of years going off of the assumption that the natives are able to breed together and that they themselves are still genetically incompatable due to the way the reward world was created.</p><p>Unfortunately, they were wrong - it just took some time for the effects that controlled troll biology from before to wear off. Now Dave and Terezi have received a little surprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Unexpected Surprise

Dave and Terezi sat, stunned, in the medical office that had been set up since they all crossed over into this new world.

They couldn't believe what Mrs Egbert had just told them. Terezi...pregnant? Sure she'd been sick for a while...and been putting on some weight...

But pregnant?

"Are you sure about this?  
I thought that wouldn't happen since we weren't the same species and all that."

John, who acted as his step-mother's assistant, looked at his two friends and tried to explain what was going on.  
"Well, it seems that we were wrong. Didn't you notice that the native troll and humans were cross-breeding?"  
"I thought that was just because they were created or whatever together. We weren't."

Mrs Egbert, motioned to John and indicated something on the reports in front of her. He blushed.

"Well, it looks like something's happened since then and now we can"  
"But me and Terezi have done this before-"  
"Uh...How long have you been sexually active?"

Dave and Terezi glanced at each other, she grinned maniacally despite her morning illness but Dave blushed radiantly.  
"W3 st4rt3d to pl4y '3xtr3m3 t4ngl3budd13s' b4ck on th3 4st3ro1d."  
John and Mrs Egbert both put their hands over their faces.  
"You mean you two have been...since then?"  
"Err...yeah..."  
Terezi just laughed suggestively.

John looked at Mrs Egbert, he was confused as well.  
"Why didn't this happen earlier then? Nothing's really changed for us since we left, well other than getting older."

Mrs Egbert, who had married Mr Egbert the year before when they found out she was pregnant, looked at Terezi and pointed to something on her report.  
"She wants to know if you've experienced any changes in the past couple of years...like..uh..."  
Mrs Egbert filled in what John was hesitant to say.

Terezi's eyebrows lifted and she hesistantly glanced at Dave.  
"Y34h...th4t st4rt3d 4bout 4 y34r 4go...but 1 thought 1t w4s just my body c4ll1ng out for th3 1mp3r14l dron3..."  
She gulped and then grabbed the trash can that had been placed next to her for this very purpose.  
"4t l34st, th4t's wh4t th3 3duc4t1on v1d3os 4bout phys1c4l m4tur4t1on b4ck on 4lt3rn14 s41d. Why do you 4sk?"

John recomposed himself and looked up at a corner of the ceiling so he didn't have to meet gazes with anyone in the room while he spoke.  
"Well, it seems that you entered puberty Terezi. We kids have already entered that and for the most part are through it. But you trolls may have just entered you time of maturity."  
He coughed and reddened. Mrs Egbert smiled at her little assistant.  
"Maybe trolls enter it later than humans or maybe it's due to whatever you were exposed to back on Alternia had finally worn off, but that's what was going on with you...until recently."

John suddenly stopped and looked at his step-mother, concerned.  
"Oh god, we're going to have to see if the others are experiencing the same thing. And we're gonna have to tell everyone about they can have kids of their own without ectobiology...and maybe without buckets."  
Terezi blushed at the mention of buckets, and then threw up again in the trash can. Mrs Egbert smiled evilly and John started to laugh.  
"Yeah, Dad's gonna have fun explaining sex and proper protection to all of the guys. And I assume you're looking forward to explaining it to the girls."  
Mrs Egbert cocked an eyebrow, sighed and pulled up a flask of something from under her desk, taking a long swig of it.

Dave looked over to the doctor and her assistant.  
"So...uh..."  
Terezi wiped off her mouth and looked up at them as well.  
"How long do 1 h4v3 b3for3 th1s...b4by?...cl4ws 1ts w4y out of my b3lly?"

The medics laughed.  
"Don't worry Terezi, that's not how babies are born...though from what Mom's told me, it's going to feel that way.  
But from what you told us, when the feelings of illness and weight gain became noticable, plus the ultrasounds scans we took and assuming trolls, humans and hybrids develop at the same rate - which looks to be true - we think it's about five months along."  
"Five months...pregnancies last nine don't they? So four more months?"

Terezi groaned in agony and retched into the trash can. Dave to hold onto the troll he loved in sympathy, but stopped when she involuntarily clawed at him.  
"Yeah, you're gonna have to watch out for the mood swings Dave."  
Dave sighed and muttered something under his breath.  
"But yeah, it looks like you two will have a kid in about four months."

Dave wrapped his arms around Terezi, who had managed to get control over her arms again and hugged her.

Mrs Egbert twisted the computer monitor on her desk around so the two expecting parents could see it.  
"So, guys. Do you want to see pictures of your daughter?"

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of a longer series of fics I've written over on the MSPA forums. The kids and trolls met up with each other and defeated the Demon. They took about a week to get ready, during which time the hybrids were created, TerrorCal showed up and was defeated, Aradia was reborn into a new body, The kids and trolls had a karaoke party and Grandpa Harley left the session to return to Earth, keeping that time loop stable.
> 
> Somehow (noodle incident), exiles from both the kids and trolls sessions were able to tag along with them into the Reward world, not only the exiles, but also Mr Egbert and Mrs Lalonde - who ended up marrying and having a baby boy about two years later after crossing over.
> 
> Humorously, this fic got me into some trouble on the Forums for portraying underaged pregnancy, a rule that popped up due to me...long story. And was deleted there, this is a recreation of it, not entirely the same, but the gist is the same.


End file.
